House Guardian of Supesu Akuma
by Excel Fusion
Summary: Gintama Galaxy College in Edo, Japan, was once an all human school until it became co-racial after the amanto took over & revolutionised the school forever. Kajira, a tri-racial Amanto-human is the 1st of her kind to enrol here & learns that here there are 4 competing house teams that fight to destroy or protect their school: Edo, Kabukicho, Yorozuya & Supesu Akuma. (OC main chara)
1. The King of all schools

**Hello you awesome people**, it's Excel Fusion here! This is my second Gintama fanfic and I've decided to set this in the canon Gintama universe with a school theme. I've already got arcs planned for this fic and decided on the characters I'll include, I'm planning to involve the majority of the cast later on. Hopefully I'll keep everyone in character and make the most of their screen-time! (_you_ be the judge of that)

Right now there aren't any pairings but later on I'll try incorporating a few straight pairings for your entertainment! (I got an arc about Gintama couples for this fic)

I added a not so secret disclaimer in the story to don't you worry you copyrighteous people!

**Warnings:** Kajira-centric (OC), minor swearing, Prince Hata's screen-time and over-dramatic writing style.

* * *

The school deserves destruction.

The school deserves protection.

The students deserve expulsion.

The students deserve acceptance.

No matter what drove the four houses to fight, the hardworking principal and Gintama mangaka Sorachi Hideaki was never present to mediate their arc-long battles that would ultimately determine the fate of Gintama Galaxy College, its staff and its students.

"It's such a pain to have two major roles in one fanfic and it's such a pain to be alive, why not be a cheeseburger?" Those were his last words before he mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

In Edo, Japan, a colossal black spaceship loomed menacingly over the Terminal Tower, everyone down below gaped in horror at the unknown space war-ship. A pillar of blinding light shone from under it, gravitating within the light were three shadowy figures that eventually landed on the Terminal's highest platform. The pillar of light dispersed to reveal a family of three that could pass as humans.

Shizora Genkuma the stunning mid-aged mother, wore a Chinese gown and gracefully held an umbrella to shield her snow white skin from overhead sunshine. She exuded spunk and confidence while she fist pumped her daughter with vigour. "If you get a _boyfriend_, that's to assume you'll miraculously have one after living sixteen unromantic years, make sure he has a better ship than your dad. Oh, and make sure he loves you very much, damn, that was an important point, should've said that first..."

"No one directs a spaceship more badass _me_." Scoffed Zaniu the rugged mid-aged father who was equipped with demonic space armoury, his left gleaming gauntlet lightly punched his dear wife on the shoulder and his right ruffled his daughter's hair out of habit. "I would rather see you get yourself an _ambition_ that will last you a lifetime, overcoming obstacles with an ambition by your side is more worth the time!"

Their teen daughter grinned cheerfully and said to them: "When I quit living my awesome single life then _maybe_ mum and when I quit being incredibly unmotivated then _maybe_ dad, just maybe. I can't promise anything because I'm undeniably dedicated to my MMORPGs!"

Zaniu scowled in disapproval and crossed his muscular arms. "Scamper off you unpromising child, here is where we part."

Shizora nodded and bluntly added. "Yes, here is where you'll go to your first school after being home schooled by us for all these years. While you'll be living the life of norm we'll be off in space saving the planets and destroying the space forces of chaotic evil."

The daughter knowingly smiled, she single-handedly lifted her Taiyotori staff and gently placed its top crimson orb on her parents' shoulders in turns, the accolade-like act was her cultural way of wordlessly saying 'may my powers protect you' to loved ones and comrades before going on separate journeys. "Mum, dad, I'm very grateful to you both for being with me for all my life and for still being with me now. I'll always fondly remember how you raised me, taught me and loved me and I'll always remember your insane strength and overprotectiveness the most." Her regular voice quavered, her body shook and her flame orange eyes watered. "From now on, I'll live my own life, find my own destination and fight my own battles. While I do that, I must overcome hard times without you but I'll endeavour to move forward and gaze up at the bright sky connecting _us_."

Shizora's emerald green eyes glazed over from holding back the tears of a parent that wasn't ready to see her growing child leave her side. "Kajira..."

Shizora's only daughter, Kajira, smiled faintly at the sight of her mother aching to embrace her. Kajira understood her mother's moment of emotional turmoil and spread her arms open to catch her crying mother. Zaniu stood silent and still while he watched the scene before his softening eyes.

Finally, Zaniu spoke, his voice tone was deep and soft. "We agreed to come back soon didn't we, Shizora? There is no need for the waterworks." He shifted his gaze from his wife to his daughter. Kajira could clearly see the spark of seriousness in his intense eyes when she gazed back. "Kajira, neither your mother nor I can fight _them_ off after we leave you on your own so you must at all costs avoid crossing paths with _them_ on earth, if they so much as approach you, bash them and run as hard as you can."

"I already know." Kajira indifferently stated before she anxiously stared down at the metal silver bands binding her ankles and wrists. "Tell me about these power restraints. Is it true these will become increasingly weaker as I age?"

Shizora pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away her tears and gently answered. "Yes but you don't need them replaced yet, keep them on at all times you understand? If they break, call us immediately, we'll rush back before your full powers unleash and restrain it ourselves."

"That's good." Kajira sighed in relief and began twirling around the long staff she held. "The _only_ amount of power I need is just a fraction used through this staff dad gave me!"

"That almighty Taiyotori staff is also good for scratching your back." Her dad quipped, making her mother laugh.

Kajira glanced at her parents standing side by side and remembered why they were here. "This family farewell party has lasted long enough, I think now is the time to head to my new school and meet my deputy principal as arranged in forty minutes." She checked the time on her phone then placed it back in her pocket, before putting on the deep hood of her crimson and white mage-like robe that had black, bordered edges and fiery phoenixes soaring at the robe's bottom end. She pounded the stick end of her staff onto the platform after she showed off her smile and turned away from her parents. She began striding away and yelling one last line before her waving parents boarded the space ship. "Goodbye for now not forever!"

* * *

Kajira smelt the delicious mixture of Japanese and Amanto cuisine, heard the incessant sounds of chattering in Japanese, felt the bearable heat of the morning sun and saw the modernised city of Edo, silver skyscrapers and all.

She felt like an oddly foreign but regular tourist here because back on her home planet the modern architect, lively atmosphere, vehicles, natural environment and diversity of citizens were fairly similar in her clear memories. What were here that she considered strikingly different were the landmarks and culture, language and the appearance of everyone.

Many people stared at her when she tried to casually and discreetly stride in the general direction of her new school. She could feel the judging vibe seep off them while they took in the sight of the fiery phoenixes on her black combat boots, her matching robe and staff, her flame orange eyes, snow white skin and long raven hair that shone wine red in the light. Despite the inquisitive stares, she didn't feel self-conscious or irritated. She knew she looked as outlandish to them as they did to her. She would stare right back at them because she also liked to show off her eyes.

The staff wielding girl spent over half an hour walking with a destination in mind and she soon made it there. She stopped in her tracks and gazed up at the place. The teen took out something that she remembered from inside her robe pocket and curiously peered down at the brochure in her hands. Her flame orange eyes feasted on the colourful, glossy cover depicting the gigantic, sky-high school building that was based on Justaway.

She admired the exceptional construction and engineering work involved in the finished product and recalled the brochure mentioning the astounding people that helped construct it, such as the space carpenter brothers for hire Unkei and Kaikei who had zealously built the phenomenal Justaschool, in less than a month without a hitch or breather. The girl was sure, without a fleeting shadow of doubt that they possessed an infinite amount of determination and passion for building. She was sure in the exact same way about Edo's greatest mechanic and inventor Hiraga Gengai too, who build these machines for Justaschool: six teleport platforms for each floor level, janitor robots capable of fighting like battle mech, some segmented lift bridges outside the school, an installed emergency/security system and vending machines with slots rumoured to lead to an alternate time period.

Everything in the photo on the brochure's cover matched with the school's exterior that she was staring wondrously at for the first time from outside, down below. Today's memory of seeing her first new school ever would last a lifetime.

Justaschool was _the _prime and literal example of how the king of all schools must have a dynamite design. It stood high and mighty like a king above all the surrounding common buildings, glistening grandly under the Friday morning sun in the heart of Edo, Japan. Its cylindrical body wrapped in wall-sized windows was crowned by a glass dome with painted almond eyes and a black balcony mouth. An aromatic Japanese garden of sakura trees bloomed over ten floor levels below Justaschool, a smooth concrete path linked Justaschool to the streets of Edo and robotic, beeping silver gates served as Justaschool's front guard.

The raven haired girl, whose tresses partially turned wine red under the light, scanned the area for anybody and saw no one. She was feeling relaxed without company and decided to freely speak aloud. "King Justaschool, I, Kajira Genkuma, shall graciously meet your deputy principal."

* * *

Deputy Principal Hata sunk his rotund body clad in princely attire into the velvet cushioning of his royal office throne. The adult's squinty black eyes were framed by narrow glasses resting on the flat bridge of his wide nose. His nose was as pastel purple as the rest of his skin and ridiculously enough, the silver handles of his reading glasses were slid over the small shrubberies of black hair he had on either side of his nigh bald head like make-shift earlobes. His circular black eyebrows were lowered and his teeth were gnashed in contempt; he looked mad.

After you let his appearance soak into your mundane mind at first sight, you'd guess he was a mid-aged office boss forced to masquerade as an idiot prince on Freak Friday to flaunt the company's gaudy fashion sense but...

...when you yank hard on his bendy alien antenna protruding from the middle of his forehead, you would be as shocked as an office employee sacked for pulling the boss' stick-on charm point BLOODILY. OFF.

Why should _I _be shocked you ask?

You _should_ be because his stick-on charm point was a lie. The truth is simple, _that_ repelling antenna on his head is the real Martian deal.

Who's the incredibly brave or incredibly stupid person that risked pulling it you ask?

That person is the main character.

"Eeeeyaaargh! M-MY CHARM POINT!" D.P. Hata screeched. "HAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW, YOU FOOL!" He smashed his fists hard onto the glass desk and severely cracked the cold, flat surface.

The girl's flame orange eyes widened. "I apologise sir. Curiosity got the better of me." The seated transfer student solemnly replied from the opposite end of the desk, her hood was slid off and her staff leaned against her chair. She sat with legs crossed and hands folded over her lap. Sticking out between her hands was a pastel purple antenna that was on a verge of pulverisation under her constricting hold.

"Your curiosity is dangerous! Never give in to it!" He roared back. There was a black bleeding circle revealed in the exact place his charm point should've been; he self-consciously tried to cover it with his pudgy fingers.

"But isn't curiosity what drives us to learn? Don't you know we can only learn from our mistakes by letting curiosity take over?" The female teen queried with a tilt of her head. After the slight tilt, the girl's raven tresses slid over her slender shoulders like a spreading veil of waist length silk. She coolly brushed back the bothersome tresses and blew her long fringe out of her heart shaped face.

A moment later, she regretted moving at all because now she was out of the shielding shadow of D.P Hata's oversized throne. His office was one among a few other staff rooms inside the school building's huge, glass dome that allowed the sun to shine brightly through. Luckily for the girl, the dome was well insulated and blacked out on the top to block overhead sunshine but the rest of the dome let in too much daylight. Speaking of daylight, it was Friday morning, three days before the school year would begin and a lethally sunny day for races weak to sunlight.

She could easily be sunburned if she didn't guard herself with the shadows. The rays reflected off her physical features, making her sharp eyes dilate and narrow, her hair completely turn wine red and her exposed snow white skin steadily burn up. Feeling the hot sunlight beating down on her head made her cringe as though she had Yato-blood in her. _'Damn, I was too careless!'_ She inwardly hissed and shot back into the shadow of his throne.

As soon as she regained her previously relaxed sitting posture, she reminded herself for the umpteenth time to not think she could freely move like she was completely human and recall her unearthly racial genes. She had no choice but to recall it, no matter how much she wanted to forget and live on without the torment that came with remembering. No choice but to bitterly recall it...

"What's that!? I've never heard of that before!" D.P. Hata's gruff, squeaky and erratically toned voice snapped the teen out of her self-scrutiny and back to the chaotic program.

As a sign of appreciation, the teen humbly offered the unbroken antenna to her deputy principal. He scoffed in response but swiped back his stolen appendage anyway.

"Just tell me, how the heck, can I stick this back on ARGH?!" D.P. Hata shamelessly demanded. His in-ya-face attitude was clearly showing and the transfer student didn't like it one bite-sized bit.

"Stick it up your ass BAKA OUJI!" Snapped D.P. Hata's pastel green assistant. The teen could instantly tell he was the same race as his insufferable boss. The assistant was standing nearby the entire time but never felt like it was necessary to do or say anything let alone enter the scene until now.

"SOME ASSISTANT YOU ARE. HOW RUDE CAN YOU GET, OLD FART?! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA OUJI?!"

The sound of more cracking glass filled the room. Followed by brutal hitting thumps, thwacks and bangs and beeped out vocabulary that no child should ever hear.

The unmoving transfer student never thought that sitting idly in the deputy principal's office could be so exhilarating.

After having enough of acting passive, the girl took a deep breath and prepared for a little energy exertion. "Here's Kajira Genkuma commentating live at the office. A highly competitive brawl is underway here peeps, here's our hot-headed opponents, a geezer wishing to quit his job VS a purple baldy with an antenna up his nostril. Who will top off as our time-wasting champion? Tune in never for the snappy commentary of _Reach the Point or You'll Be Butchered!_"

The two Amanto abruptly quit fighting and gawped in horror at the now quieted student, who was making demonic energy seethe from every cell of her body and channelling that foreboding energy out into the warped atmosphere.

The frozen men's hearts were clutched by talons of fear.

Kajira's calm gaze pierced right through them when she spoke to them in a smooth, powerful tone. _"I have my reasons for coming to this school and watching this petty fight is not one of them. Have everything relevant to me said clearly and promptly, I do not wish to waste anymore of your time or my time." _She sighed then spoke again._ "Please maintain what little peace the world has left and uphold all school values like the true staff I believed you were. Do not thank me for bringing you back to your senses, those empty words mean nothing to me."_

D.P. Hata scrambled off the wide room's opulent carpet, dislodged his dirtied antenna and noisily rushed back into his seat. Kajira silently watched and did not move an inch in her padded wooden chair. Hata's assistant carefully retreated back to the farthest wall from the two. Once his sore back brushed against the scarlet wall, he soundlessly recomposed himself and stood on stand-by.

The rotund Amanto sat paralysed, his eyes could not break free from hers. It was as if the gleaming orange in her eyes had burst out, turned into hellfire and trapped his body and mind within the inferno. "I-I deeply apologise Kajira-san! I should have known better...w-well then without further ado, let us finish our discussion from where we left off!"

A slight smirk graced her lips. _"Yes, let us."_

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** after the discussion **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kajira picked up her Taiyotori staff that leant against her chair and got up to leave. She politely smiled for the last time at D.P. Hata and his personal assistant before striding her way towards the fancifully designed door. Her black combat boots lightly trod a short distance from her chair to the exit across the soft carpet. When she stood at the open doorway, she pivoted on her heels to face the two Amanto and leaned forwards into a respectful bow.

"You allowed me to officially enrol here. Furthermore you thoroughly filled me in on everything I needed to know, prepared my uniform, stationary and books and even selected which house dormitory best would suit me until the day I graduate, I will never forget your zeal and hospitality." The transfer student genuinely smiled. "I'm thrilled to be here and looking forward to learning about many things here at Gintama Galaxy College...ah, I'll call this school G.G.C. instead! Oh and D.P Hata, meeting the staff and you in person was a great honour. I feel so fortunate and grateful for everything you did for me, I honestly do."

The purple stand-in headmaster for Sorachi Hideaki nodded with a pleased look on his face. "You're a really unique character, Kajira-san, but then again, the _whole_ school is chock-full of really unique characters. You're the first tri-racial Amanto-human to ever enrol here and your capacity to learn and skillset will make you another valuable student here in Gintama Galaxy College! I, along with everyone else will expect good things from you (_and hope you don't ever terrorise the school_). Now with everything done and said, you may leave my office and start your new high school life!" D.P. Hata's finger pointed to the doorway that Kajira stood at with unwavering conviction. "And don't ever forget that what the people of the world need is love and peace!~"

"I'll never forget!~" Kajira grinned and mirrorred his youthful peace pose._ 'Because seeing you pose will be unseeable for as long as love and peace is said in the world.'_ She added as afterthought and left the office.

After watching Kajira readily leave with her crimson and white mage robe trailing behind her, D.P. Hata swivelled his office throne to face the scenic garden below his fraction of the dome. He gazed down on the slightly distant, black rooftop of Supesu Akuma's dormitory that was in the vicinity. _'I somehow always manage to survive danger and talking to this girl was a danger too, just like talking to the members of Supesu Akuma.'_ He heaved a sigh. "Though the only thing that Supesu Akuma lacks is female members and nothing else but love and peace, she can easily fit in over there." He thoughtfully said.

Once the old bespectacled assistant knew Kajira was out of earshot, he stepped forward and bluntly asked: "Just what is that girl? The Devil's daughter?"

"Did you know Jii? Earlier I received a file from a secret source, read it." The princely amanto picked out an enveloped file from a pile of miscellaneous papers off his organised desk and passed it. The assistant named Jii took the chartreuse envelope and slipped out its contents into his bony hand.

Jii cleared his throat and read the big bold title of the file aloud. "Profile of Kajira Genkuma..." He readjusted his rectangular glasses. "Eh? What's this? Did you get spies to investigate her?! Does the school allow it?!"

The deputy principal, who had started wrapping clear masking tape around the base of his antenna to his naked forehead, turned to him and lazily answered. "It's definitely allowed. It needs to be done on every member of this school for safety reasons. Even the school's associates and parental guardians are investigated." He shifts his gaze back to the wide window behind him. "This place is famous throughout the galaxy as the top intergalactic school on earth so it easily draws a lot of attention; as a result crafty people find out and try to endanger and mess with us. But they can never seriously harm us because here we have many students and teachers that are violently protective of this school and of each other, it's scary!"

The assistant dressed in a camo green suit with red stripes bordering the middle row of gold buttons, stroked his short grey beard in mock consideration. "Our school spirit has always been known for packing a hefty punch."

D.P. Hata shrugged with his open arms. "It's better to accept people with violent tendencies from anywhere in the universe with backgrounds checked, than those with unchecked backgrounds who could be wanted terrorists. All this is what Ginpachi-sensei told me by the way, Jii."

"It doesn't take Sherlock to figure that out. Baka Ouji can never sound convincing and reasonable by himself!" Jii muttered under his breath and returned his undivided attention to the student's profile in his hand. "What does it say...?"

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** what the profile says **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Name:** Kajira Genkuma

**First Appearance:** Chapter 1

**Affiliations:** None

**Species:** Tri-racial human-Amanto who's 1/8 human, 3/8 Yato and 1/2 Taiyotori

**Status:** Alive

**Age:** 16 and 1/2

**Birthday:** August 6, Leo

**Japanese VA:** Ayumi Fujimura (voice like Ayuzaya Misaki)

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 164.5 cm

**Weight:** 48 kg

**Blood Type:** Unknown

**Previous School/s:** None, she was home schooled

**Occupation:** Student (?)

**Goal/Dream:** Undecided for all _I_ know

**Abilities/Skills:** Super strength, tremendous speed and agility, unknown powers

**Talent:** Most notably speed cooking

**Home Planet:** Seishintochi (translation: Spiritland)

**Parent/s Occupation:** Overlord (father), Planet Defender (mother)

**Relatives:** Shizora Genkuma (living mother who's 1/4 human and 1/3 Yato), Zaniu (living father who's fully Taiyotori)

**Info on the Taiyotori Nation:** They are the strongest race of supernatural power users in the universe and their origin is unknown. They may pass as humans appearance-wise, if you overlook their seemingly natural hair colour changing into any unnatural colour when exposed to light and their predominantly orange eyes. They all have incredible speed and agility and unique powers in each individual. Ruling is in the Taiyotori's nature; they can and will use extreme methods to rule over whatever they desire and will not hesitate to use all their psychic/physical/will power to do so, even if it leads to their future downfall. Majority of the Taiyotori will not allow anything or anyone to get in their way and they tend to give off the 'final boss' aura when they feel the urge to take control.

Kajira counts as a member of the Taiyotori and Yato Tribe despite being a mixed-blood. She is the biological and only daughter of Shizora and Zaniu. She was taught many things at home by them. They trained her in battle, taught her a range of topics and gave her their home planets' standard education.

Due to her extremely destructive and uncontrollable powers, she must keep power binding restraints on her wrists and ankles at all times. It is a belief that she can summon her powers through the palms of her hands and feet without the restraints. It is also a belief that she can use her Taiyotori staff to summon a fraction of her power for emergencies despite being restrained. This is possible because the restraints' power binding strength is weakened as she gets older; allowing her to regain more of her psychic power.

**Background:** Kajira used to be targeted by various peoples for multiple reasons such as for her power, for her rare mixed blood and for her biological relation to her father. Her father was once a dark conqueror of several inhabited planets and was the mastermind behind the _Age of Sorcery_ and the _Rise of the Taiyotori Nation_. Some people have stated that Kajira had fought against masses of enemies before their eyes and that her enemies would have been extremely hard for her to defeat without awakening one of or both of her Amanto sides. There is no real description of her power because no witnesses of her power will show themselves to describe it to me.

**Personality:** though I don't personally know her I think she's characteristically calm, creative, steadfast, strong and rather aloof and pensive.

Forgive me for adding in my personal opinion, I may not be the best judge of character but I think she seems a little...lonely...

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** end of profile **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Jii flipped the file around, enquiringly looked for more info and found nothing else written, not even the name of the profile's writer. Cold sweat could be seen trickling down his balding head when he turned to face his boss. "You _did_ know that if she gives in to either or both of her Yato and Taiyotori natures anytime at this school, we could be doomed and it would be entirely your fault for accepting her here in the first place right?"

D.P. Hata plastered a smile on his face and forced some mechanical laughter out of his twitching red lips. "Ohohoho I can figure out a way to deal with her if it happens can't I? I'm the top intergalactic school's deputy principal after all!"

* * *

Gigantic, foreboding, dangerous and dark, that would be the dormitory of Supesu Akuma.

Kajira backed away from the dorm that uncannily resembled an earthbound space pirate ship of the universe's largest crime syndicate. She was utterly flabbergasted.

"Whoever designed this superb dormitory must really be passionate about designing spaceships for villains." She muttered aloud. "I should send the architect a request, they could design my satanic fortress..."

Despite her standing before the female dorms side, the exterior wasn't any nicer, cleaner or cuter. She didn't expect to live in posh academy villas or anything, she'd honestly settle with any kind of housing as long as it wasn't filthy, haunted or both. But this place...it's mind-blowing, it was beyond her imagination let alone expectation. While in her mind-blown phase she ignored that fact that she was standing outside like a lost soul, ignored the fact that her parents sent the school her luggage and had it placed by the side of the dorm, ignored the fact that all around her was dirt and dying grass and ignored the fact that, there was a verbal fight going on in her soon to be 'home sweet home'.

"Oi, Kijima Matako, the strip club called, they say they want you back!"

"Shut up, you'll never be the man your mum was."

"You'll never be the woman your dad was!"

"He died when I was six."

"Eh? W-WHAAT?!"

"He died because your mum was so fat she crushed him with her flab from the other side of the ship."

"YOU BIMBO GUN-SUCKING BITCH!"

"Those exact words were first and final words my mum said to yours before she bitch-slapped her at dad's funeral."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"With or without a gun? I got a whole collection. Some will even shoot you right back in the face and make you look less like a clown."

"Die and rot in hell! I hate you!"

"Until I bring _Hell_ to _your _world I'll never die. Ah by the way I never got why you keep coming back to pick fights with me."

"It's so freak'n unfair! No girl can ever get close to Shinsuke-sama and yet only _you_ can!"

"So that's what this is all about? I just thought you were jealous of my own designed sexy pink kimono!"

"I'M FREAK'N NOT-"

The dorm door swung open and let in a cold gush of air, Kajira decided to barge into the dorm right at that exact moment. What didn't await her was a blonde girl wearing her said 'own designed sexy pink kimono' and an undeniably porky girl with a face caked in make-up and wearing a flowery rainbow kimono. Kajira matched the name Kijima Matoko with the surprised yet collected blonde girl and matched the word 'porker' with the other fuming and uncaring girl. There was a silent moment as the dorm girls stared at Kajira, no one moved or said anything.

Finally, the staff wielding transfer student made her move, she cheerfully grinned as if nothing awkward ever happened. "Hi I'm the new transfer student who's moving in here, my full name's Kajira Genkuma, call me Kajira!"

"Who gives a fuck?" 'Porker' sneered at Kajira and eyed her up and down in obvious disgust with a scrunched up face of constipation.

Kajira popped a vein and sweated but she remained calm and kept her optimistic front because she didn't want anything or _anyone_ ruining _her_ special day. "I'd like to know your name if you're a member of this dorm."

'Porker' sashayed past Kajira and 'accidentally' elbowed her in the hip. "I'm not a member of this shit-hole. The only one who can _survive_ here is _that_ skimpily dressed, accidentally living !#$&* of a loner." She jabbed a thumb in Matako's direction whose unreadable eyes were hidden under her bangs. "Better not stay here stay here for long, she'll shoot your brains out and EAT IT!" The still fuming girl simpered. Her manicured rough hands reached the dormitory door and slammed it incredibly hard on her way out, the dorm walls shook when the door closed with an explosive bang.

Kajira felt anger boil within her, that girl had absolutely _no_ right to say such things then wreck the door as if her World of Warcraft account was deleted by her mum. The orange eyed girl turned to face Matako to see how she was feeling but Kajira couldn't because the girl turned away.

She observed Matako carefully from a distance to decipher her emotions through her body language. Matako wasn't slumping or fidgeting at all and she didn't saying anything. She stood strong and tall with her arms loosely by her sides, she kept her chin up, fingers relaxed and legs parted and remained perfectly still, perfectly silent. Her body language denied everything wrong that had just happened.

Kajira imagined being her in situation but found it hard, she found it hard to imagine being the only girl living in a large all-female dorm beside an even larger all-male dorm. She could easily imagine being thrown atrocious insults and threats from a raging stranger though. She hated the fact that she even experienced that.

Matako spoke very clearly and unconcernedly without glancing at her. "You can leave too, you don't need to talk to or pity me."

Her fists clenched, she was reluctant to just leave like this. She wanted to stay, she wanted to talk to her but the way Matako acted made her choose to retrace her steps, twist the handle and softly close the door behind her so she wouldn't further irritate the solitary female of Supesu Akuma.

* * *

Kijima Matako wasn't someone who'd let insults and lies hurt her, she wasn't someone who'd internally beat herself up or dramatize and she definitely wasn't someone who'd back down and cry in front of others. She had her pride, strength and tenacity to keep her from being mentally and physically vulnerable.

That 'Porker' wasn't the only one who'd storm into her dorm and pick a fight with her. Multitudes of primarily females had stormed in occasionally to do the same if not do something worse. Each time it happened she had to deal with it alone and control her violent urge to shoot those runts dead once and for all.

She didn't trust in anyone enough to handle the situation for her, not even the guys she always hung out with and she didn't expect anyone to. Showing off her weapons collection and snapping back witty comebacks was all it took to make those pushy runts scurry off.

Despite being the _only_ female member in Supesu Akuma's dorm, she wasn't a loner or the only female member in Supesu Akuma as a whole House team. It was true her House team lacked a lot of girls, the majority of the House team were male, all of which had infamous reputations throughout Edo for being incredibly brutal, destructive and sadistic. She recalled the ex-female dorm members wordlessly leaving her behind by the dozens and she forgot about those who never lived in the dorm to begin with.

Except herself, all the females fearfully left after discovering their House team's 'honoured' reputation and Supesu Akuma's nightly meetings where all the members discuss ways to crush the other Houses and plot to destroy much more than just the Justaschool.

The grey eyed teen with her blonde hair partially in a side ponytail, leaned against the wall and stared into space. _'It's better for the new girl to leave before she finds out the truth.'_ She thought.

The door abruptly swung open and let in another cold gush of air, in the doorway stood Kajira with beverages in her hands and her staff tucked under the travel belt hidden under her robe.

Matako ignored her and silently hoped she'd leave but she never did. Instead she casually walked towards her and pressed a bottle of peach flavoured iced tea against Matako's cheek.

The teen of the same age yelped in surprise and jolted. "It's cold! Don't do that!"

Kajira cheerfully grinned. "Take it. It's my gift to you! I heard it's respectful to give your neighbour a present when you just moved into the area in Japan, I hope I got the practice right. I just landed on this country this morning!"

The gun wielding girl glowered at her incredulously. "Eh? What? You'll still stay here even after what happened?"

The cheerful staff wielding girl nodded. "I've taken a liking to this dorm. It's spacious, well maintained and not to mention designed like a badass spaceship! I reckon I'll be right at home here, it reminds me of my dad's favourite spaceship..." She raised her hand and spread her palm through the air as if she was about to dramatically reveal a mystifying truth. "...the Zaniuquex.~"

Matako didn't realise she cracked a smile until she started laughing nonstop.

The raven haired girl awkwardly dropped her raised arm then beamed at her. "It's great to see you laughing even at my own expense."

"I'm Kijima Matako, you're welcomed to stay Kajira." The girl wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You call me Kajira and I call you Kijima!" Kajira decided with a click of her fingers.

Matako thoughtfully shifted her gaze from Kajira to space. "Our names sound kind of similar, others might confuse us."

"It can get annoying being misnamed but I wouldn't mind if they called me Kijima, I like your name."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Is that because the only difference between our names is a vowel and a consonant?"

"...maybe..." Kajira airily answered and sipped her vending machine iced coffee.

Matako felt her spirits lift while talking to Kajira. "New girl." She said commandingly.

"What?" She curiously glanced up from her drink.

"Here's to Supesu Akuma's new member!"

A quarter empty iced tea bottle hit against a half full carton of iced coffee.

The transfer student smiled at the awesome first friend she made at her new school. "Kanpai!"

* * *

**Hello again you twice as awesome people for finishing this!** Just like how money motivates Gintoki to work harder, reviews will motivate me to continue this fic! (Ah, hopefully I didn't sound too desperate there...i-it's not like I need at least a review of anything! DON'T GET ME WRONG! *tsundere* I'd actually love one...)

BTW kanpai is equivalent to 'cheers' in Japanese.

Kajira's line: 'Goodbye for now not forever!' was a line I remembered a host named Elliot on Rollercoaster saying at the end of the show.

So when you have the time, please do it then await the next chapter! (n_n)


	2. Let's continue this, Gintama style!

**Hey guys! (when I say 'guys' I mean both genders) I've reread my past Black Butler fanfic _Cat and Spider_ and was so shocked to see how drastically different my current writing style was from back then!** **I got all nostalgic and wondered if I still had the knack for crazy crack-style writing so I've decided to write this chap in a sorta similar style, hey it's Gintama after all!**

**Expect many more canon characters that will probably take Kajira's spotlight as the main (just for this chap!) ...and a few more surprises...  
**

* * *

The bloody mangled bodies lied by his feet. The lone survivor tilted his head up to the grimy warehouse ceiling and drew in a deep breath through his nose. He could smell the pungent odour of blood, sweat and tears and he savoured it, it made his victory so much more real and brutally satisfying.

The survivor, whose vermillion braid rested on his back clothed by a black leather trench coat, examined his left hand drenched in blood and licked his palm with a deranged smile. He could taste the copper tang of the crimson blood that was once coursing through the veins of someone he defeated.

The survivor's cobalt blue eyes sparked with shock and realisation. "I shouldn't have licked blood before lunch, now my rice will taste like diabetes..."

A tall, broad shouldered man rushed into the abandoned warehouse and spotted the shorter vermillion haired boy. "Kamui! Why didn't you wait for me to arrive? I could've helped you fight!"

Kamui turned to face the sandy haired newcomer with his intense eyes shut and showed his carefree smile. "You're late Abuto. I couldn't wait any longer so I went ahead and fought everyone on my own."

The taller, sandy haired man named Abuto ran his hand through his unruly mane of hair and sighed in vexation. "I ran all this way to back you up here but in the end it's pointless, it seems you've already dominated the three-way gang war."

"Yes and it's over now, go back to the hospital and fully heal from those injuries the Yoshiwara gang gave you, Abuto."

Abuto wearily glanced down at the bandages freshly wrapped around his torso; it was clearly visible under his unbuttoned hospital p.j. shirt. "Dammit, don't remind me why I'm still dressed in this patient get-up!"

Kamui strode towards him and patted him on the shoulder with a blood-stained hand then continued striding away from the finished fight fest. "You can rest easy. I'll easily defeat all those troublesome weaklings by myself."

Abuto heaved a sigh and felt beads of sweat run down his forehead. He knew Kamui would decide to take on the enemies on his own like it was his own damn business. Abuto intended to fight alongside Kamui to end this drawn out battle between rival gangs that wished to grandly defeat Kamui, history's strongest gangster in all of Edo, Japan. Abuto had stood by Kamui while he tenaciously fought to become the strongest, Abuto was Kamui's most trusted comrade but Kamui still kept all his burdens to himself and never slowed down for anybody. Would it hurt Kamui to wait for anything other than the spinning food in his microwave?

_'How can I rest easy when you're always idiotically making things harder on yourself?'_ Abuto muttered in his mind.

* * *

Okita Sougo slumped onto the wooden park bench and pulled his signature sleeping mask over his closed maroon eyes. He was exhausted from working for strenuous hours to pursue the elusive terrorists as a Shinsengumi officer so he ignored the fact that he was still in his publically recognised uniform, armed with his MP3 katana and dismissed the questioning stares of the hobos and kids in the public park.

"One Hijikata corpse, two Hijikata corpses, three Hijikata corpses..." He continued to mentally count for what felt like fifteen minutes. The flaxen haired boy stayed awake and eventually he felt something moist drag across his cheek, he picked up the scent of an ink marker and something else, the sour smell of sukonbu very close to him... He stayed lying down and encircled his hand tightly around a smooth, slender wrist, the sound of a feminine yelp entered his ears which amused him and made the corners of his lips quirk up. "Oi China, I could arrest you for vandalising a police officer's handsome face with a marker."

The replying voice he heard sounded forced and gruff like it belonged to a girl trying to imitate a guy. "I-I have nothing to with this China you speak of, I'm just an innocent guy passing by! Now let go of me or people will get the wrong idea!"

Okita didn't let go. _'So she's going to keep this up?'_ He kept his stoic façade and spoke in monotone. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes I am."

He noticed how the voice got slightly higher. "I'm not convinced. I'll just see who you really are..." His free hand was close to reaching his sleeping mask but the warm palm of her hand quickly pressed down on his mask as if she moved by reflex. "...remove your hand..." He pronounced slowly.

"Not unless you remove _yours_ on _my_ wrist!" The angry voice shot back.

"Do you not want me to see you? Are you actually hideous?" His free hand clasped over a girl's petite hand and he tried to pry off her fingers even though she didn't let her whole hand lift from his sleeping mask.

"Just let me go now so you can get back to sleep and we'll both be happy!" The femalely masculine voice demanded.

"No, I won't be happy until I find out the culprit that dared to vandalise my face."

"You won't give up will you?! I told you I'm just an innocent guy passing by! Geez, you're like a jealous husband trying to find out what man dared to date his wife while he was overseas on a business trip!"

Okita sweat dropped and smoothly replied. "You won't give up either, it's like you're scared of being caught red-handed, which you already are. All what's left is to see your true colours, your true identity." He exerted his strength to sit up and push her hand off his mask while still holding her other wrist.

"Wait a sec – WOAH!"

Okita heard the culprit's shout and felt a gush of wind whip him in the face after he shoved her off with considerable force. The culprit stumbled back and tripped on the slippery gravel beneath her. She was falling fast and dragging him down with her. He removed his hand from hers and shielded it over the back of her head, still gripping her wrist and moved it to his chest. They tumbled across the ground.

His fingers encircling her wrist pressed against something soft clothed in silk.

"Pervert! Where do you think you're _touching_?!" The masculine voice sounded as aggressive and girlish as ever.

Okita let his hormonal imagination run wild and inwardly swore he touched something clearly curvy and feminine. He didn't retort and let the painful impact of the ground bring him back to harsh reality with a loud thud.

The flaxen haired boy pulled up his sleeping mask and peeked at whatever was breathless beneath him. He saw the charming sight of a curvaceous girl with long twin tails, who was wearing a red Chinese outfit with yellow piping and pilot goggles wrapped over her vermillion head. She glared katana swords at him while he subconsciously glanced down at her snow white legs covered by black thigh-high boots and slowly glanced back up, past the crumpled ends of her long slit skirt to the belt by her fit waist, past her exposed mid-riff and her crop top with a grey cape draped over her shoulders, all the way her gleaming cobalt blue orbs. She didn't stop glaring into his mischievous eyes.

"Fine it's _me_, now shove off, Sadist. You have no idea what you just put me through!" She snapped and blushed angrily; her face was as red as her outfit. She _may_ have been blushing because of the position she was in with her dead panning rival, she was after all, sprawled on the ground underneath him with her wrist pinned above her head, her other wrist was still held by him between their chests and his knees were on either side of her thighs.

Thankfully no one was around to witness their inappropriately misleading positions. She made sure no one would be around to witness her scribble doodles on his face, earlier she let Sadaharu 'play' around the area they were in whilst she sneaked up on Okita.

A dark aura radiated from Okita the sadist. "...tsk tsk tsk, China if only you admitted it sooner so I wouldn't have to punish you for lying to me too..." He didn't shove off like she told him to. He instead bent lower to invade her personal space.

Kagura's face blanched, she diverted her gaze from Okita and stared up at the large shady tree above them then at her purple Yato umbrella which wasn't too far off, it leaned against the side of the bench he fell from. "I'll beat the crap out of you if you do anything illegal!"

"So if it's _legal_ I can punish you in any way without getting the crap beaten out of me?" He leered down at her and saw her sneer back up at him. They stayed like that, glaring at each other maliciously with mental electric bolts shooting in the tense air between their eyes. A grey stormy background behind them would've greatly emphasised their current dark moods.

"Auurrrf!"

"Eh?" Okita moved away and turned, the last thing he saw was a slimy black abyss with razor sharp teeth engulfing his entire head. Heavy clawed paws pounded down on his shoulders and the weight of an ox knocked into his back.

"Bwuahahaha! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE GETTING PUNISHED!" Kagura sat upright and pointed at the boy in Sadaharu's jaws while cackling maniacally. "JUSTICE SERVED!"

Sadaharu finally freed Okita's bleeding head seconds later then slapped Okita to the ground before padding over to Kagura, Okita felt very dazed and lightheaded. Sadaharu whined and cuddled up to the young Yato while she sat cross legged on the ground.

She laughed and playfully ruffled her pet's fluffy fur. "Shhhh...Everything is okay Sadaharu...you gave him the bitch slap he deserved. When we get back I'll give you a special treat! You'd like that wouldn't you Sadaharu?"

Sadaharu's body stiffened, he didn't stop whining and staring off into the distance in agitation as if he smelt a brutal predator. Kagura noticed her pet's strange behaviour and stared at whatever he was intently staring at too. She saw two male figures, one tall and one shorter, both walked by in the distance and she recognised them instantly. Her gleaming eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a snarl at the sight of one of the figures who was her biological older brother.

She sprung up and rushed to her opened umbrella, grabbed its handle and shot off into the distance with Sadaharu right behind. "KAMUI YOU IDIOT!" She roared with fury.

Meanwhile back at the park, Okita Sougo lied like a heartbroken corpse across the burning, barren dirt and felt his consciousness slipping away while the physically and emotionally agonising seconds ticked by. At least now he'll get the sleep he yearned for...at least now he'll get to sleep forever...and ever in peace...amen. (Okay, now that may be _tad_ bit over dramatic)

Okita's closed eyes shot open, vengeance revived him. He kicked off the ground and landed on his feet then raced after Kagura with his katana brandished. "HURTING A POLICEMAN'S FEELINGS WILL BE THE LAST CRIME YOU'LL EVER COMMIT IN YOUR LIFE THAT. WILL. END. TODAY!"

* * *

The inner beast wanted nothing more than to raise Hell on earth and to simply destroy.

Takasugi Shinsuke stood on the rooftop of a skyscraper and menacingly looked down on Greater Edo below him. He imagined the whole city engulfed in flames, the Terminal tower collapsing, the people struggling to survive and the blood red sky above all the destruction. An insane smirk was spreading across his face but his smirk turned into a sneer because what he saw next ruined his badass screen-time.

The explosive sound of a bazooka setting off erupted into his ears. He glared down at the source of the chaotic ruckus.

"She is_ mine_ alone to beat!" Okita aimed his bazooka at Kamui again.

"My weakling little sister isn't in _any _way _yours_!" Kamui round house kicked the bazooka out of his hands.

"Stay out of this, Sadist! This is _my_ fight!" Kagura leaped onto Okita's back and put him into a choke-hold.

"Don't seriously fight your only sister _and _her boyfriend, at least not out here in public where too many obstacles get in the way!" Abuto yelled urgently and caught up with the three raging teenagers.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Kagura snapped while blushing furiously. "And it's not like I _l-like_ him, not in that way or _anything, _got it?!"

"China, are you going to be tsundere in this fanfic?" Okita smirked in amusement while she was still aggressively clinging to him. Both his free hands took hold of her loosening arms and spun around with her on his back with the speed of a twister. "It's fan-service time! Let's give the readers an Okikagu moment!"

"WOOOOAAAAAARRGH!" Kagura screeched in fear.

"Cut the bullshit or I'll kill ya!" Kamui popped a vein and latched onto the back of Kagura's top while she spun. *RIIIIIIP* He stared at the ripped piece of fabric in his supreme grip and blinked twice. "Ari?"

"EEEEEEYAAAAARGH! MY TOP IS RUINED!" Kagura screamed in despair. Okita kept spinning her at max speed so no one could see just how much of her was exposed after her top tore. "STOP SPINNING YOU BASTARD!" She kneed Okita in the back and loud crack resounded from his ribs, he cried out a string of nasty curses and released her.

"How much did you tear off?!" Kagura demanded and cracked her fists while stalking over to Kamui, good thing the skyscraper in front of them provided good sunshade, her umbrella flung out of her hands during her whirling 'thrill ride' (credit to Sadist).

Kamui smiled and close his eyes so he wouldn't have to see his sister. "Beats me, why not see for yourself?" He handed over the red silken fabric.

Kagura examined the piece then checked her outfit ...or what was left of it... now her top was completely backless save for the collar still around her neck, her bare back and bright red bra straps were revealed underneath. Good thing he didn't latch onto the _front _of her top. She stood there looking blasé then turned her head to see her back, it wasn't embarrassing at all because she thought of it as showing off a bikini top in the middle of the city in spring.

A sudden gust of wind swept by and rose up the front flap of her top, it happened so quickly that the wind passed before she realised it.

Okita was the only one standing directly in front of her by chance when that happened and he took the brunt of his rival's surprise lingerie flash. His face remained calm and collected, not a trace of shock. He took off his jacket to place it over her body and proceeded to button up the front for her. She looked up at him with a bored expression.

"Oi, why are doing this?" She monotonously asked him and stared at him with half-lidded eyes while clearing out her ear with her pinkie before hearing him answer.

"Too much fan-service." He simply said with a straight face and felt his nose bleeding for some reason. Damn, must've been from when he crashed onto the ground after she tried to seriously break his ribs...

Kamui was fortunate enough to not see what had just happened with his eyes closed. When he reopened them he saw Okita wrap Kagura in his own jacket while ignoring the fact that he was excessively bleeding from the nose. Kamui didn't need to see what happened to know why he should kill Okita _right here and now._

Abuto didn't see any of _that_ and neither did he need to or want to, he had been so focused on rescuing a stray kitten from the combined destruction of the Queen of Kabukicho, Admiral Nincompoop and Jerkaiser.

Takasugi felt his un-bandaged eye twitch in annoyance whilst he muttered in his head. _'Why are they destroying everything before me? Edo should be reserved for the destruction that I alone will cause. I am the main boss after all...'_

Kagura grew increasingly hungry and bored so she climbed onto Sadaharu's back with her umbrella in hand and left with him to search of a nearby store for cheap or free food. Abuto saw the Yato girl leave out the corner of his eye after she softly muttered 'thanks', 'bye' and 'we'll fight next time' to the people she wasn't facing. Abuto let the saved kitten roam free and decided he'd head back to the hospital on his own for the lunch his manly mom would no doubt make and bring for him. Abuto sneakily set off too, leaving the psycho and the sadist behind.

Kamui sensed a strong samurai within the area and peered up at Takasugi from under his umbrella and smiled at him with his eyes closed. "So we meet again Earth-brawler!"

"Oi Psycho-lops! Stop glaring at citizens like you're going to kill them, I could arrest you for that!" Okita lazily looked up and aimed his bazooka at the one eyed male wearing a purple yukata with yellow butterflies.

Takasugi downwardly tilted his sedge hat to avoid making eye contact and muttered under his breath. "Tch, Batshit Idiot and Bazooka Brat..."

"Let's all go to the convenience store!" The eager Yato with the braided hair yelled. "It'll be a fun 170cm trio outing!" He emptily promised, Takasugi didn't answer which ticked him off and made him plan the unthinkable.

Kamui paced a few metres behind Okita then did a run up, leaped onto the barrel of the securely held bazooka, sprung off it and did a three point landing on the edge of the rooftop with the skill of an elite stunt artist. Kamui smiled while glancing up at the bemused look on Takasugi's half-hidden face. "You don't seem very busy standing here, why not join us?" Without a word, Takasugi quickly turned away and began walking off.

Meanwhile down below, Okita examined the barrel of his recently polished bazooka and scowled at Kamui's foot dents. "Shit...that nincompoop shall pay..." While he was muttering to himself he almost didn't notice two dark silhouettes looming over him. He glanced up and saw Kamui man-handling Takasugi whilst they neared the ground. "Eh? Is this for real? How?" He blinked twice. "How the fuck?!" He skidded out of the way with his bazooka just in time.

The exact area Okita stood on met a super heavy force, Kamui managed to safely land there with Takasugi still intact but the same could not be said for the ground beneath him. On the ground he formed a small-scale crater that could've been where a meteorite crashed.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Both Takasugi and Okita declared slowly and chillingly to Kamui.

"Unhand me now, Batshit Idiot." Takasugi lowly growled.

"I'll arrest you for misusing a bazooka, damaging public property, disrupting the peace, attempting to kidnap and attempting to murder a policeman." Okita coldly stated.

Kamui innocently looked at the two and said: "I come from another planet. I don't know what's acceptable and what's not to humans so you'll have to excuse me." He dropped Takasugi, turned away from Okita and sped off.

The wrathful teens swore under their breath and chased after the umbrella wielding Yato with their katana swords unsheathed.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" The enraged boys demanded. They were dangerously catching up with him now.

Kamui chuckled and spared a glimpse back. "I'm going to the convenience store!~"

* * *

Kajira casually strode on the street footpath alongside Kijima as well as Soyo-hime and Nobume who the two dorm mates met while on their back from the convenience store.

Right now Kajira was content with her new life in Edo, Japan. She learned so much already and it was just her first day here, what else could she cram into her mind before it overloads? She wasn't sure she could even recall all the info, especially the info about Edo fashion (credit to Kijima), the info about life in the royal palace (credit to Soyo) and the info about the world's greatest donuts (credit to Nobume). Kajira thought about how different her lifestyle back at her home planet was compared to the lifestyle she'd be living here, it didn't make her feel homesick or lonely in the slightest because her new life here felt so much more satisfying and _peaceful_.

The orange eyed girl energetically twirled in front of the group and swung out the full grocer bags she held in each hand. "I would love to one day see the beautiful natural landscape of this country up close!"

Kijima glanced at Kajira's cheery grin which seemed to be her usual expression ever since she moved into the dorm. The gunslinger girl spoke. "How would you know if Japan's landscape is beautiful _at all_ if you haven't seen it up close?"

"I mostly saw Japan's countryside, mountains, flower fields and forests from a distance when I got here by spaceship. It was all _so_ beautiful I cried tears of joy!" Kajira replied with great passion and brought out her orange mobile skilfully with her left bag holding hand. "I took so many photos of the scenery with this and now my battery's spent from all that photo-taking...*SNOTTY SNIFF* I-I wanted to take more photos now that I'm finally in Edo but...!"

"After you live here for a while you'll realise that the scenery here isn't great at all...or any scenery on earth is for that matter." Kijima cut in and spoke indifferently, as if she _knew_ all too well what she was talking about.

"Well that's awfully pessimistic, Matako-san." Soyo commented with a saddened expression. She turned away from Kijima and smiled at Kajira to help spread the joy that was completely sucked out the atmosphere. "H-Hey Kajira, don't take what she said as the definite truth. Everyone has their own _personal opinion_ about something so stick with yours and you won't be disappointed!"

Kajira's eyes stayed downcast as if she just found out her beloved pet goldfish died and saw it get chucked into the rubbish bin like food scraps by dad. "...whether the scenery is significant and beautiful to me or not...does it really matter? In the end it's petty and dull to the people who put up with it. Is it right for me to begin to think like them? I somehow feel like such a fool..." Kajira fell to her knees and stared long and hard at the cracked pavement in contemplation. How could reality be so cruel? How could it be so cruel to the people that it made them so cruel in the first place? What bitterness, to see the world as one big disappointment.

Nobume glanced at Kajira then peered into the box of donuts she was possessively hugging to herself, there was only one donut left and it was the chocolate iced one with rainbow sprinkles. The girl with long navy hair wondered if she could really do what she was thinking right now. Could she offer the last donut to the dismal new girl? The massive turmoil within Nobume's mind revolved around the fate of her precious donut. One side of her told her to keep it at all costs while another much smaller side of her told her to share it for once of in her assassin life.

Finally she made a decision. She took the donut from the box and intended to try with every fibre of her donut-loving being to give it to Kajira. While the donut was drawing closer Nobume thought of Kajira regaining her remarkable energy and bright grin. Kajira hadn't noticed her crouch down. Nobume thought of epic opera music playing superbly in the background to accompany this incredible scene. Kajira smelt chocolate and looked up from the sidewalk. Nobume thought of her inner assassin madly pulling out her hair in extreme stress. Kajira saw the donut hanging near her face. Nobume thought of Isaburo begging her to tell him how the heck she achieved such an OOC feat through a torrent of text messages. Kajira tilted her head and gave Nobume a quizzical look. Nobume's face was neutral, her eyes were dull red and abysmal while she stared intently at her through the donut hole.

Once upon a time there stood a blonde haired girl in a magenta two piece kimono and a raven haired girl in a green kimino with orange patterns. Both girls silently stared at Nobume while she ever...so...slowly...presented...the...donut...to Kajira, it was as if they were watching the dragged out scene in extreme slow motion. _'Do you want to dramatically show off your last donut or dramatically give it to her?!'_ The deadpanning bystanders yelled in their minds, make it end please.

"Nobume..." Kajira's bitter frown turned upside down and was replaced by a sweet smile. "That donut sure looks good. You should probably eat it now before any bugs land on it!"

The girl in the Mimawarigumi uniform hastily nodded in agreement and pulled back her chocolaty hand, held inside her hand was the last donut and it was _all_ hers, she ate it without hesitation and felt the _tiniest_ pang of shame for not being able to succeed in her own impossible challenge.

The robe wearing girl with a Taiyotori staff slipped through her travel belt became her usual self after Nobume's act of 'kindness'. _'It's the thought that counts'_ Kajira mused then spoke aloud. "Heh, sorry for the state I was in... Soyo, Nobume you live in the Edo House dormitory right? Why don't all of us head there first since it's nearby! Sorry if I sound too eager, I'm just really happy because I got to meet you girls and got to hang with you!"

After hearing Kajira happily speak her mind, Soyo's face lit up, Nobume remained expressionless and Kijima tossed a tsundere look. It was wonderful moment of friendship...

"SEE YOU IN HELL, ADMIRAL NINCOMPOOP!" *SHING, BOOM, CRASH!*

It was wonderful moment of friendship until a violent trio of 170cm males ran past and ruined it in an action block-buster fashion.

"This ending was so unlike the first chapter's..." Soyo-hime whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

**Hello once more guys! If you have anything you want to say about this chapter please do tell me in the beautifully glowing review box below!**

**So did you know what I did there? I included Bebop Kamui and 2 years later Kagura! **

**Thanks so much for being my first reviewer in this fic, Kintoki Kin! You helped motivate me to try hard and continue this! (Did you know your review brought a smile to me face?) You, along with all the readers have done that and you ARE. ALL. AWESOME! **


End file.
